youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Geppetto
Geppetto is a kind old toymaker who is the father of Pinocchio, who is also Luigi as an old man. How Luigi became Geppetto As Mario and Luigi grew older their lives took very different turns. Mario, being the elder and the more well known hero of the two soon married Princess Peach and took over the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi did not have it as easy, his girlfriend Daisy turned out to be cheating on him with Wario and left the poor plumber at the alter for the fat slob. Luigi was heart broken so he began to over eat pasta, Luigi ate so much pasta that on one fateful day, Mario did not have enough at dinner to make him full. Mario then banished Luigi from the Mushroom Kingdom under penalty of death. Luigi soon returned to Earth and tried to make a living as a plumber, sadly he remembered that Mario did all the work while he sat and watched, so then he tried several other hands on careers. He tried to become a police officer but wasn't fit enough, he tried to become a Mormon missionary but he was not a Mormon, he finally decided to try to become a toymaker to spead joy to children (for he was a kind man) and it turned out that he was really good at making toys. So Luigi then thought since he was living a completely new life then he should have a new name. At some point, Luigi was using the restroom and saw that someone wrote on the wall the name Geppetto, after that Luigi decided to rename himself Geppetto, which caught on four years later. Luigi waited to find a girlfriend but sadly was still single at 96, but he wanted a son very bad, because all he had were a cat and fish he took in. He then wished on a star for a son so the Blue Fairy made his wooden puppet alive. Geppetto was so thrilled he had a stroke. Once he came through, Luigi "Geppetto" then named his son Pinocchio. Later life Geppetto foolishly allowed his newly alive son to go to school without teaching him anything, so after the "big shock" that his son did not return he went on a daring adventure to find his son. Geppetto then brought with him a shotgun, dynamite, and a playboy magazine. Geppetto contacted his ex rival Waluigi and asked him if they could team up to find his son, Waluigi told Geppetto that he's only helping because he was missing his son Lampwick. So Geppetto and Waluigi, despite being in their 90s, started training in the martial arts and survival skills. Geppetto and Waluigi first decided to go by the school, when the teacher Mrs. Brown said she hadn't seen a wooden boy or a buck toothed red haired boy Geppetto and Waluigi set the school on fire. Luigi and Waluigi laughed as they saw the school burn to the ground, thankfully everyone was safe. Luigi and Waluigi then thought they would check to see if the town drug dealers, Honest John and Gideon, had seen them, at first Honest John tried to sell them crack but Geppetto beat Honest John down to the point where he broke his arms, legs, and pancreas. Honest admitted he tried to sell Pincocchio to Stromboli. They decided that they had enough of Honest John so they broke his neck to make sure Honest John would never be able to move again so he would not be able to get children to follow him. Seeing that, Gideon wet himself, and ran away, but he happened to be running so fast he ran into a steamroller during the steamroller parade. Geppetto and Waluigi then overheard a fat evil looking Coachmaster who bore a similar face to Wario was talking about a land where he turns boys into donkeys. Geppetto and Waluigi then snuck onto the carriage and went to Pleasure Island where they found out that sadly Lampwick became a donkey and was sold to the Democratic party as a mascot to symbolize democrap. Waluigi wept because he knew it was too late to rescue his son. Geppetto and Waluigi then found out while easedropping that the Coachman was actually indeed Wario, he had just aged and shaved. Geppetto and Waluigi then walked up to him, gagged him, and dragged him into the carriage...he was never seen again. Luigi and Waluigi then stole the carriage and rode back to Italy to search for Pinocchio but on their way the carriage's wheel broke off and Luigi and Waluigi happened to fall into the river, where a giant whale ate them. They were being sucked into the whale's stomach, Geppetto grabbed onto a ship nearby, Waluigi tried to grab on but missed, Luigi tried to grab Waluigi but it was too late and he was then sucked away into the stomach acid. Geppetto wept for his new friend but knew he had to get out of the whale, so he then did the Chuck Norris summoning yodel which caused Chuck Norris to appear. Chuck Norris then poked the whale which caused the whale to burst into flames and turned to ashes. Chuck Norris then disappeared and Geppetto swam to Italy. Once Geppetto got there he heard of an evil puppeteer named Stromboli so went to payhim a visit.Stromboli was looking very scared for he had just bought a new wood chipper and the remains of a puppet that looked very much like Pinocchio was on the floor because it was in fact the remains of Pinocchio. Geppetto then then shoved his head into the trash can then Stromboli's stomach and Stromboli was never able to drink without a straw again. Geppetto then brought the remains of Pinocchio back and he sat and re-built him, the Blue Fairy came back and brought Pinocchio back to life. Soon the news of Luigi aka Geppetto's action skills spread across the world and he soon become the emperor of the universe. Category:Plumbers Category:Characters Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Old Category:Heroes Category:Italians Category:Badass Characters Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Characters that Falcon Punch Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Royalty